The Extent of My Sin
by Jensi
Summary: This is just a quick one shot involving a night at Fangtasia with Eric and an original character of mine, Lissa.   What happens when she meets his eyes across the room?


I do not own any True Blood characters.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lissa James looked into the mirror in her bathroom, checking that the smoky look was even on her bright blue eyes. They were light as much as they were bright, and nearly the shade of cobalt. If you looked close enough, they had tiny specks of silver-gray in them, but she made a habit of keeping them pointed down and even wore dark contacts sometimes. Eyes typically draw attention, and she tried to avoid that much of the time. But tonight it would be dark and she wanted to pretend that they didn't stand out like they did. She pretended a lot, and tonight was all a part of that. She pulled a clingy black thigh length dress over her small black push up bra with matching satin underwear, and finished with thigh high stockings that just disappeared under her skirt. She knew that it was not the most low key outfit, but it would do. Lissa shook out her deep red curls down her back and ran her fingers through them slowly. She looked into the mirror and stared at her pale skin and bright eyes, and applied a deep red lipstick over her full lips. She had a thought to put on her brown contacts, but grabbed her purse and pushed the idea out of her head as she stepped into her stiletto heels and walked out of the door to her apartment. She stepped into the elevator and stared at the floor as she let her mind wander to Aiden, picturing his deep black eyes and the hair that always fell into his face. She imagined his lips on hers, but she knew that she longed for something that he was not and might not ever give her. It was too soon to ask and too soon to reveal too much, if she even ever did. She heard the ding sound as she hit the first floor, and stepped out of the door after making sure it was clear.

The evening was cool in Shreveport, and she took a deep breath of fresh air. She went to her immaculate burgundy SUV and started it as Muse filled the car. She bit her red lip and drove out of her parking lot, and wondered what was in store for her. Aiden had gotten a new gig as a DJ in a club she had never been to before, and she wanted to surprise him with hopes of him coming home with her for a long night together. He had been busy working and they had not spent a night together in awhile, and she had picked out the dress in hopes of luring him to her. She glanced ahead of her on the two lane road to see the sign for the club, and pulled into the lot. She raised one perfectly arched eyebrow as she eyed the place while she parked in the front, seeing the variety of people in line. There were the vampire lookalikes, the girls who wanted a fuck for the night, and to her surprise she saw tourists in line. That made her stoop and stare, and she glanced at the name again. Fangtasia. So corny and catchy in a way. She grabbed her purse and stood in line behind two twenty somethings who were babbling about a really hot vampire inside as they blushed and giggled. Lissa herself was twenty three, but older in some ways. Different in a lot more. She waited silently as she tuned them out, and then raised her eyes to meet pale blue ones. The female vampire had long blond hair and wore a very tight black corset with a shirt skirt and fishnets and heels. Her cleavage poured out of the top, and Lissa admired it for a moment. She wore push up bras and had a good size, but this one pulled it off even better. "See something you like, darlin?"

"Just wondering what your trick is." Lissa told her, and the vampire surveyed her up and down for a long moment. Her eyes rested on Lissa's and she touched her face gently as she stared.

"You look just fine yourself, and your eyes are stunning." The vampire's voice was curious, and her own gaze grew hungry. "You are stunning."

Lissa stepped back slightly and blinked as she glanced down. "Thanks." She pulled her ID out of the purse and held it up loosely as the vampire pressed her red lips together. She made a point of touching Lissa's hand as she took the license and glanced at it.

"Such a tender age." Lissa raised one eyebrow at her, and the vampire smiled. "I am Pam. Find me later if you get…..bored at all." Lissa took her ID back and slid it into her purse as Pam handed it back to her, and walked slowly inside. The décor was that of a vampire movie set or something, and a bit ridiculous. The walls were red and black and there were flashing lights all about as well as an overall dim one. The dance floor was crowded with vampires and humans gyrating together to the industrial song that Lissa recognized from other nights. Lissa could feel the sexual tension drifting from the dancers, and she saw it in the eyes of those that were sitting at tables or booths as well as her eyes narrowed and scanned the place. Her skin warmed and she felt the goosebumps over her bare arms as she looked around. The vampires were stunning compared to the humans and she felt their eyes on her. Lissa looked around to find Aiden in his booth, and met his dark eyes as his narrowed slightly. She walked to the booth slowly and looked up at him, as he slid the door open and held a hand out to help her up.

"Lis, what are you doing here? I thought I mentioned this might be the place you should not come." Aiden asked her, and she sat down in a corner and gazed at him. His skin reflected the lights and his teeth seemed to gleam, and she reached out to stroke his leg.

"I wanted to see your new place is all. It has been awhile." Lissa told him, and his eyes locked on hers. He put on a new song and moved closer to her, and she stared at him.

"You could make a meal for one of these here." Aiden said softly, and brushed his lips against hers.

"You are one of them." Lissa reminded him, and he gazed at her. "I will just get a drink and you can make sure I get home safe."

"Be safe, Lis." Aiden told her, and she kissed him full on his cool lips. She felt his fangs pop out and she smiled slightly. She teased his lips with her tongue and he slid his hands around to cup her ass with his hands. "Working, Lis. Stop tormenting me." He had only spent a couple of nights with her, and she knew that he held back with her. She had not told him yet that she could handle more. The new relationshop stage was so negative and positive all at once. Lissa stepped away from him and stepped down from the booth, intending to get a drink and observe the crowd. She felt an invisible tendril of lust slip around her, and she sucked in her breath as she stood still. It warmed her and she closed her eyes as she took it in, opening her eyes to find the source. Her eyes scanned the large room slowly, and they were drawn to a platform in the front of it set above the crowd. Pam was standing there as she leaned close to a male vampire whose eyes were burning into Lissa. He was obviously tall and muscular, with a stunning face that held the deep blue eyes that were gazing at her now. His hair was slicked back on his head, and he leaned back as Pam spoke into his ear and seemed to draw Lissa in. She stared into his eyes and saw a hint of the lust that she felt wrapping around her, and a carnal promise that she needed to know more about. Pam lifted her face and looked at Lissa, and nodded down to him as she left the stage and walked towards her. Pam gave Aiden a dismissive glance and then focused on Lissa, taking her hand and stroking her thumb.

"Eric would like to see you, Lissa." Pam told her, and Lissa stared at her. "I remember names of those that interest me, and that now interest him. Please join us." Lissa walked with Pam as she kept her hand locked with hers, and they approached him as Lissa slowly looked forward to look at him. There was a throng of women gathered before him staring and trying to get his attention, but his eyes were only on her. Pam stopped in front of him and he nodded at her without meeting her eyes, and she squeezed her hand before leaving them alone. Lissa watched her go and then looked at him expectantly, and he leaned further back and let his eyes roam her body.

"Please sit." His voice was husky, and she felt it wrap around her along with the lust that he exuded from him. His eyes deepened as he met her eyes, and she moved into the chair next to him and turned to face him as he let his eyes drop to her legs. "I see that you are involved on some level with my newest employee, Lissa. Tell me, are you bonded with him?"

"What do you mean?" Lissa asked him, and his eyes swept over her and back to her face.

"Have you shared blood, or has he just had the pleasure of tasting you?"

"It has not gotten to that yet." Lissa assured Eric, and his eyes darkened as he tried to focus. "It is very new."

Eric leaned forward and she sucked her breath in as his gorgeous face was suddenly closer to his. "Does he please you?" Her muscles clenched between her legs and she automatically pressed her legs together as his eyes flicked down with a smirk.

"I assume you think that you could do better." Lissa challenged him breathlessly, and he raised one eyebrfow slowly at her.

"Come to my office and let's discuss that." Eric suggested, and she let her eyes roam him as she pictired his body above hers in her mind. "I would like to ask you some things."

"Am I safe there alone with you?" Lissa asked him, feeling her heart race as she realized what she was heading for.

"Define safe." Eric told her, standing up slowly as she gazed at him. She stood as well, not looking towards the DJ booth as she followed Eric down the hallway next to them. He walked with confidence and a pleasing touch of arrogance, and she let her eyes rest on his ass as he sauntered through the dimly lit area. His black slacks fitted him well, and she let her eyes slide up to the tight fitting black shirt that waqs tucked into them. "Like what you see, Lissa?" Eric asked over his shoulder, and she blushed as she glanced down. He opened a door and she walked into the office, with a large cherrywood desk and a black leather couch along the wall. "Sit, please. Make yourself comfortable." Lissa watched him step forward to close the door, not moving as he pressed slightly into her, and she felt the sparks shoot between them as his arm brushed hers. His eyes conveyed that he felt it as well, and she glanced behind her as she sat on the couch and crossed her legs slowly as he watched. He sat on her right side and she moved unconsciously to face him, and he reached out and stroked her cheek as she sucked in her breath again. His eyes changed from self assured to wonder as he stared into hers, laning forward as if to take in every detail of them. "I have seen eyes like this only once before in my life, ceenturies ago. They still haunt me." He was almost talking aloud, and she stared at him. "They belonged to a faerie I came across in my travels years ago, and she was the most exquisite creature I have ever laid eyes uopn until I saw you tonight. It was frowned upon back then to associate with each other, especially with vampires being much more unknown than they are now, but she spent that night with me." Eric let his hand slide into her curls, and stroked a long tendril of her hair as he took in her face. "She was so eager to be in my bed that night, and I will never forget the way her blue eyes glowed that night as she moved over my body." His eyes darkened dramatically at the memory and he searched her eyes as he tried to focus on his train of thought. "I have never seen eyes like that, Lissa. Not since then. What are you?" He gripped her head lightly as he slid his hands into her hair, leaning close to inhale her scent deeply. "So sweet. You smell so good." Lissa breathed in as she thought about his words and a distant memory that they triggered, and she whimpered as his grip tightened.

His hand pulled her head to the side by her hair and his mouth found the delicate skin of her neck, and she moaned at the sparks that shot from his lips. He caressed her skin down her neck to her shoulder and back up as she felt the points of his fangs. She reached up and around his head to pull him closer, to give him permission. Eric growled and sank them into her neck, and she winced at first before the pleasure of it set in. The sucking was soothing to her, yet it also got her desire pumping harder through her body as her muscles clenched and tightened. He finally pulled away and kissed and licked her neck gently, and she closed her eyes and sighed. She felt his lips claim hers and she returned it instantly, sliding both arms around his neck. Their tongues moved together in a feverish dance, and she pressed closer to him as she took him in with all that she had. She knew that he was asking her to give herself to him in that kiss, as his hands slid up her leg to the beginning of her stockings. She slid a hand between his legs, feeling his already impressive erection grow harder at her touch. She stroked it slowly, and he gripped her ass and lifted her against him so she was pressed against it. He walked her across the room with his lips still attached to hers, and the movement bounced her against his hardness and she felt herself release just a bit. She moaned and wrapped her legs tighter around him to press her clit against him again and enjoy the sensation.

Eric threw open a door and she felt herself being set onto a bed. She glanced around the room as they briefly parted, seeing a huge bed and a dresser, along with another couch along the wall. Eric closed and locked the door, and turned to her as he ripped his shirt off. She stared at his muscular torso and he loosened his pants as she licked her lips slowly. He got a mischevious smile on his face for a moment, and she raised an eyebrow. "Let's drag out this fun just a little bit." He stepped forward and pulled her up by the hands, and slowly slid his hands down to the hem of her skirt. "This is coming off." He pulled it over her head and gazed at her full breasts for a long moment as he tossed it onto the couch. He pushed her back onto the bed, and she scooted up at his husky request to the piillows. He moved to straddle her and she felt him lifting her arms and tying them together with something. She looked back and saw that she was tied to the iron headboard, but loosely enough to move around to various positions.

"How can I touch you?" Lissa asked him, pouting as he looked her up and down.

"All in good time, my lover." Eric told her, moving to the side and slowly sliding her stockings down to reveal her pale legs. He traced them slowly as he met her eyes, and she bucked her hips forward to try and move his hand closer to her wet underwear. His eyes glazed over and focused again as he reached over to slide a drawer open, and she took a deep breath. She gazed at him with wide eyes as he took a glass bottle and slid it open slowly, wetting the glass end of the lid as he stared at her. He brought it to her chest over her bra, and her skin nearly instantly grew hot as it touched her. The smell of vanilla filled her nostrils and she gasped as the tingling began. Eric traced it down her stomach next and she arched her back as she moaned loudly and with deep longing. Her breats ached to be touched and she cried out as he parted her legs with one hand. He traced over her panties with the tip and she bucked forward as the liquid hit her folds and he chucked. "I guess this does add to the sensations like it says." She tried to move it into her without her hands and he teased her lightly with the end. He soaked them through and she cried out as her clit swelled against the satin and throbbed painfully.

"What is that?" Lissa asked, and her breath came out in a ragged pattern.

"Just a massage oil that enhances sensations and touch." Eric told her and she writhed on the bed. He slid a hand up her wet stomach and easily opened the front closure of her bra, letting her breasts fall free. His hand massaged the oil in and she arched her back as she closed her eyes. He pinched her throbbing nipples hard, and she cried out as her body pumped out more moisture. He teased and played with both of them, and she felt him slide the glass end over her lips as she moaned. Eric pulled her up roughly and kissed her, and the sparks shot through as she gasped. His tongue ravaged her mouth and she slid her own against his fangs and pierced it as he gripped her tightly and sucked on it. The oil moved eaily between their mouths and she fell back as he dropped her to the bed and moved his mouth down her body and to her nipples. He sucked one into his mouth hard, and bit it with his teeth as she cried out and bucked her hips forward again. He moved to the other as his hand played with the free one and she cried out his name as her body throbbed for him and she grew even wetter. The tingling against her swollen clit was intensifying and she wanted anything inside of her to relieve it and make her release. He seemed to take forever as he teased her aching nipples and she yelped and moaned all though the pleasure. He slowly slid a hand down her stomach as he nibbled on a nipple and she spread her legs in anticipation. His fingers traced her over the drenched satin and she moved against them. "How ,much of this is oil and how much is you?"

"Take them off. I cannot stand it anymore." Lissa told him through painfuilly clenched teeth. He traced slowly as she struggled with her binds, and slid one finger underneath them. "Off." Lissa breathed, crying out as he touched her and bit at the same time. His hands and mouth brought her to a steady set of orgasms once he stripped her of the torturous clothing, each one a ,little better then the previous one. She moaned and whimpered through them, asking him how he could stand it in between her vocals.

"I cannot much longer." Eric assured her, and she stared at him through blurry eyes. The series of small releases had exhausted her, yet she craved a hard one so much that she was willing to wait through anything he had to offer. He had already removed his clothing somewhere during their foreplay, and he moved her over onto her stomach as she moaned. He pushed her to her knees as she tensed in anticipation, and she didn't recognize the primal cry that escaped her lips as he drove himself deeply into her body. He didn't hold back and her body ached as she adjusted to his large size, and she cried out with it. She gave in to screams of pleasure as he continued, and finally felt the pressure in her body that she needed released. She felt the orgasm hit her in a long wave, and she nearly bucked and collapsed to the bed as it slowed down. Eric managed to hold her up for his own release, and she barely heard his cry over her own conrinuing scream. They fell on the bed together and she took several deep breaths as her body experianced several aftershocks, and he watched her face with steady eyes. "I do hope that you can handle a bit more of that. I am not nearly done." Eric told her, and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"I was going to tell you the same thing." Lissa breathed, and his eyes gleamed in the dim light from the lamp across the room. "Can you untie me now?" He reached up easily and yanked her free, and she stretched her arms for a moment before rolling closer to him. She stroked his cool skin with her fingertips, marveling at the feeling. He was so smooth and oddly soft. She moved her lips to kiss him, pushing him onto his back to lean over him. She moved her lips from his willing mouth and down his neck and chest, tasting the vanilla of the oil mixed with her own taste as she did. He was ready again for her quickly and she straddled him as she allowed him inside of her again. She stared down at him as she moved slowly and teasingly, but that could only last so long. She was soon crying out from the pressure of his hands on her hips as she moved faster and harder over him. Another promising release was coming, and her skin began to feel very warm and she shuddered at the tingling. She moaned as it built, and something else exploded within her as she felt the orgams tear through her body. He cried out with her and she looked down into his eyes that gazed in awe at her. She glanced down at her skin to see the luminous glow and she stared at him as he touched her face.

"Your eyes." ERic said, and she looked at him as she finished breathlessly. "I finally saw those eyes again." She slid off of him and rested against his chest, and he stroked her hair.

"You are as good as the stories that passed amongst the women in my family claimed you to be. " Lissa told him, and smiled.

"Your family?"

"It was my great grandmother you met that night. She whispered of it to the women of the family, and it just passed down along the way. I always wanted to know what she felt. My mother had me with a human, but I still got her eyes somehow. I didn't realize I had gotten anything more, anything powerful, from my mother until tonight. I had never been brought to that level of pleasure."

"It was a beautiful sight to see." Eric told her, and she rested her chin on his chest to look at him. "Very memorable."

"How many hours do you have left of your night?" LIssa asked him, her body deeply craving more of him.

"Six, give or take. This is a light tight room, so dawn does not particularly bother me." Eric said, and she could see the hope in his eyes as well. They moved slowly together as he pressed her onto her back and kissed her sore breasts with the same passion as before. She whimpered with the ache and the pleasure, and found her body ready respond to him all over again. They came together several more times that night, and soon she was waking up in the room hours later. He was sleeping next to her, his arms firmly across her waist. She looked for a clock, not finding one, and moved slowly to sit up. His arm held her, and she looked at him as he cracked a small smile with his eyes closed. "Stay, my faerie lover."

Lissa settled against the pillows again, and trached down his chest with her finger.


End file.
